xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Dumbledore
Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, O.M. (First Class), Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q. (c. Summer, 1881–30 June, 1997) was the Transfiguration Professor, and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore also served as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (?–1995) and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (?–1995; 1996-1997). He was a half-blood, Muggle-supporting wizard, the son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. His early losses greatly affected him early on, even at his death, but in turn made him a better person. Albus Dumbledore was considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time. He was most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led both the first and second Order of the Phoenix. Due to the fact that he had a keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. He was the wielder and the master of the Elder Wand from 1945 until 1997 and considered by many as the greatest Headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. As he was about to die by a cursed ring, he planned his own death with Severus Snape. He was killed by Snape during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Though he was no longer alive at the time, it was through Dumbledore's manipulations that Voldemort was ultimately defeated and peace restored to the wizarding world. He is the only Headmasterthat was laid to rest at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore's portrait still remains at Hogwarts. Harry Potter later named his second son Albus Severus Potter after him. History Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was born to Kendra and Percival Dumbledore in the summer1 of1881, in the mainly wizarding village of Mould-on-the-Wold.9 The early years of Dumbledore's life were marked by tragedy when his younger sister, Ariana Dumbledore, was attacked by a group of Muggle boys, who saw her performing magic and were frightened by what they saw. Ariana was left mentally and emotionally scarred by the event and her magical powerswere left severely altered and would manifest themselves on rare occasions usually in random or destructive ways. Albus' father, Percival Dumbledore, was heartbroken and set out in search of his own brand of justice. He located the Muggle boys and attacked them, as they had his daughter. For this, Percival was sentenced to Azkaban where he later died. To escape the accusing eyes of the wizarding world, Kendra Dumbledore moved her young family to the village of Godric's Hollow which, like Mould-on-the-Wold, was a mainly wizarding village. Kendra rebuffed all her neighbours, with the eventual exception of Bathilda Bagshot, preferring to be left alone: and Albus learned not to mention his sister or father in public.10 Hogwarts Years Dumbledore began attending Hogwarts in the autumn of 1892 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. Dumbledore's first year was met with much whispering about his father's crime. Many of Albus' fellow students mistakenly believed that, like father like son, Albus too hatedMuggles. Some praised his father's actions hoping to gain his trust, but they would not find favour with the young Dumbledore this way. Though later in his young life, under the influence of his love forGellert Grindelwald, some anti-Muggle prejudice did develop, he soon saw the error of his intent.10 He befriended a young Elphias Doge on his first day at Hogwarts; Doge was suffering from the aftermath ofDragon pox at the time (greenish skin and pockmarks), which discouraged most from approaching him. Dumbledore, however, demonstrated his uncommon kindness and willingness to look past the surface and find inner beauty in people. Dumbledore also became very well-connected during his Hogwarts years, making notable friends such as Nicolas Flamel, Bathilda Bagshot, and Griselda Marchbanks, who marked him in hisN.E.W.T.s for Charms and Transfiguration and later recalled that he did things with a wand that she had never seen before. He also had several of his papers published during his studies. During his school years, Dumbledore won the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, became the British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, and received the gold medal for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Conference in Cairo. In his third year, Dumbledore presumably took Study of Ancient Runes and at least one other subject, which is known not to be Divination. During his fourth year, Dumbledore "accidentally" set the bed-curtains in his dormitory on fire (although he admitted that he had never liked them anyway). Albus was made a prefect during his fifth year and was made Head Boy in his seventh year. He was considered the most brilliant student to have attended the school. After graduating from Hogwarts in June 1899, Dumbledore planned to take the traditional "Grand Tour" of the world with his friend Doge. However tragedy ensued on the eve of the departure when Kendra Dumbledore was killed by an outburst ofAriana's uncontrollable magic, leaving Albus the head of his own broken family. Albus returned to Godric's Hollow full of bitter resentment at his situation, feeling trapped and wasted. Fortune finally shone on Dumbledore in the form of Gellert Grindelwald, who was in Godric's Hollow to research the Deathly Hallows. Grindelwald was as talented and brilliant as Albus was. Dumbledore quickly became fascinated by Grindelwald's ideas of wizarding domination, obviously considering Grindelwald an unexpected new chance to show his own brilliance and come out of the local misery. Albus also harboured romantic feelings for the other boy, but regretted his relationship with Grindelwald later in life. However, after two months, Albus's brother Aberforth confronted him over his neglect of Ariana over the past few weeks, telling him he couldn't carry out his plans with Grindelwald, as he would have to take her with him. Grindelwald then used the Cruciatus Curse on him. A violent duel erupted between the three teenage boys. Ariana herself tried to intervene in the fight, but couldn't due to her erratic abilities, and in the ensuing chaos was hit by a stray curse and died. No one knew whose curse it was that killed her, but Grindelwald fled immediately, as he already had a bad record back home, leaving the devastated Albus behind.10 TV Tropes Trivia * Dumbledore can apparently speak Mermish, Gobbledegook and possibly Parseltongue, given the memories seen in the sixth book. The latter is usually an inborn trait that Dumbledore would not apparently have, but we know from Ron that people can learn it normally. Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Homo Magi Category:Waterbender Category:Army of Light Category:Political Leaders Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Time Travelers Category:Prodigy Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Chosen Ones Category:Flight Category:My Masters Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Photographic Memory Category:Legendary Character Category:LGBT Category:Legal Guardian Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Multilingualism Category:Suicide Category:Deceased Category:Driver Category:Cooks Category:Warlock Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Occlumency Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Wand Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Charisma Category:Curse Inducement Category:Gryffindor Category:Resistance Category:Secret Keeper Category:One-Man Army Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:A Class Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Recruiter Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Mountain Buster Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Scientists